wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
SummerSlam 2012
SummerSlam (2012) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE that took place on August 19, 2012 at Staples Center in Los Angeles, California. It was the twenty-fifth annual SummerSlam, and the fourth consecutive one to be held at Staples Center. Event summary Santino Marella vs Antonio Cesaro We’re not sure how you say slobberkocker in five languages, but the surprise was universal when the mouthy newcomer Antonio Cesaro knocked off Santino Marella to claim the United States Champion in the SummerSlam 2012 Pre-Show, streamed exclusively on WWE.com, YouTube.com/WWE and WWE’s Facebook page. Santino, who had suffered two previous losses to the self-styled “Swiss Superman,” came out swinging against Cesaro, looking to engage the former rugby star in mat-based technical attacks that frustrated Cesaro in the contest’s opening minutes. The Italian Stallion used his unorthodox offense to stymie Cesaro before the challenger forced The Italian Stallion into the corner and began to go to work with stiff shots to Santino’s midsection. The Milan Miracle tried to put the contest away quickly, breaking out The Cobra in hopes of finishing Cesaro off, but the multilingual brawler cut Marella off mid-stream, kicking away Santino’s weapon of choice and smothering the champion with a vicious array of headbutts before trapping him in a vise-like headlock. Cesaro tossed Santino away like a rag doll before hubris nearly got the better of him when he retrieved the fallen Cobra and tore it apart like a wild animal, using his powerful muscles to shred the implement to ribbons. An enraged Marella quickly rallied for his signature hiptoss/headbutt combo and seemed to literally pull victory out of his rear end when he retrieved a spare Cobra from inside the back of his singlet. The sultry Aksana slinked up on the apron, though, and distracted Santino just long enough for Cesaro to strike. The challenger wrenched Santino up for the Neutralizer and planted him upon the mat, securing the three-count and the stars and stripes title for himself. Cesaro will surely have many things to say in many different languages, perhaps we can sum it up succinctly, in the language of the former champion himself: la vittoria era suo. Chris Jericho vs Dolph Ziggler Inside the sold-out STAPLES Center, Chris Jericho did what he couldn’t all year – win under the bright lights of the pay-per-view stage. From the start, it was a tooth-and-nail war between Mr. Money in the Bank and Jericho, who was battling through injured ribs following attacks by Ziggler and Alberto Del Rio on Friday’s SmackDown. Going into the SummerSlam bout, there was heavy speculation as to whether Jericho could finally win "the big one." Just when it looked like Ziggler had Jericho where he wanted, Y2J battled back with a Codebreaker, sending Ziggler from the ring and onto the arena floor. With Vickie Guerrero looking on, Jericho prepared to capitalize and put Ziggler away by pushing him back in the ring. But before Y2J could advance on Ziggler, Vickie grabbed hold of his leg. Shaking off Vickie’s grasp, Jericho charged at Ziggler, locked him in the Walls of Jericho and forced him to tap out of the painful hold. The win was sweet vindication for Y2J given his absolutely rough year that started when he was eliminated by Sheamus in the 2012 Royal Rumble Match. That set a trend that continued for the months to come at Elimination Chamber, WrestleMania XXVIII, Extreme Rules, WWE Over the Limit and Money in the Bank. With the win, Jericho, the winner of 30 titles, proved to himself – and the entire WWE Universe – that he is indeed "The Best in the World at What He Does." Results * Singles match for the WWE United States Championship: Antonio Cesaro (with Aksana) defeated Santino Marella © * Singles match: Chris Jericho defeated Dolph Ziggler (with Vickie Guerrero) by submission Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia Category:2012 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Vickie Guerrero Category:Eve Torres Category:AJ Lee Category:Lilian Garcia Category:Alicia Fox Category:Rosa Mendes Category:Kelly Kelly Category:Cameron Category:Naomi Category:Aksana Category:Natalya Category:Tamina Snuka